A GOOD BYE VKOOK STORY
by Mrs.kimikookie
Summary: Awalnya Tae Hyung hanya simpati, tetapi ternyata simpati itu berubah menjadi cinta.., beberapa kali ia tepis dan berkata kalau ia hanya menganggap Jung Kook sebagai adik,hingga akhirnya cinta nya kepada Jung Kook yang hanya bisa ia pendam hingga ia mati.


_Title_ : **A GOOD BYE**

Genre **:** Angst; Bromance;

Pairing : Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook

Length : Oneshot

Rate : G

A/N : Ini adalah postingan pertama saya dif fn, tolong maklumi jika banyak kesalahan, saya sangat berharap ada reader yang mereview ff ini^^ sebelumnya, this story is pure from my mind, don't be a silent reader x'D if you don't like this genre, **DON'T READ DON'T BASH TOO** ^^

 _HAPPY READING!_

 _Suara gemericik hujan yang cukup deras itu menyamarkan suara jeritan dan isakkan seseorang didalam gang kumuh disisi perkotaan, Tae Hyung tak bergeming ketika lagi lagi suara itu memekkakan telinganya. Ia menatap nanar kearah gang kumuh itu meski kini baju seragamnya telah basah kuyup dimakan hujan, perlahan ia melangkah dengan berani kearah gang itu_

 _"Hei kalian! Jangan ganggu dia terus!"_

 _Pria bertubuh kekar itu menoleh kaget kearah Tae Hyung kemudian menyeringai sambil menghempaskan lelaki tak berdaya itu hingga membentur tembok._

 _"Mau jadi jagoan, ah?"_

 _Tae Hyung mundur beberapa langkah ketika pria itu semakin mendekat, ia melirik kearah tubuh tak berdaya yang tersungkur disisi tembok dengan lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Tae Hyung menatap tajam kearah Pria bertubuh kekar itu sambil merogoh saku celananya._

 _"Kau tahu apa ini?"_

 _Tae Hyung menunjukkan benda persegi empat panjang berwarna putih kearah Pria kekar itu_

 _"Itu ponsel, apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada mencibir_

 _"Aku akan menelpon polisi untuk menangkap kalian.."_

 _Langkan Pria itu terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Tae Hyung, ia menatap tajam sambil menggertakkan giginya._

 _"Ah rupanya dia mengancam kita!" \seru pria itu membuat teman temannya yang juga bertubuh kekar tertawa terbahak bahak_

 _"Hei bocah! Pergilah, jangan jadi pahlawan kesiangan hahaha..." seru seorang pria berambut gimbal sambil tertawa_

 _Tae Hyung terdiam seperti sedang berpikir bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan para Pria itu._

 _"Kalau kalian berani, ayo lawan aku!"_

 _Para pria itu terbelalak kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak lagi_

 _"Kau.. Kau pergi saja sana! Kami tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu! Hush Hush!"_

 _"Kalian telah melakukan tindak kejahatan! Menyakiti Dia berarti menyakitiku juga!" seru Tae Hyung emosi bahkan ia seperti tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan,_

 _"Lihat ini," ujar Tae Hyung sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang tengah memanggil suatu nomor, pria kekar berbaju kuning itu mendekati Tae Hyung kemudian mengangkat kerah seragamnya._

 _"Beraninya kau!"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _Tae Hyung meringis ketika lelaki itu menonjok perutnya,_

 _"Kami sudah berbaik hati dengan menyuruhmu pergi.." ujar Pria itu kembali mengangkat kerah baju Tae Hyung_

 _"Tapi kau malah menantang kami!"_

 _ **BRAKKK**_

 _Tae Hyung terbentur ke tembok dibelakangnya saat pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya, darah keluar dari sudut bibir Tae Hyung._

 _Samar samar ia melihat pria itu mendekat kearahnya_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Akh!"_

 _Tae Hyung meringis kesakitan saat perutnya ditendang dengan keras sampai lagi lagi darah itu keluar dari sudut bibirnya, Tae Hyung memandang sosok yang masih tak bergeming beberapa meter dari tempatnya sambil menutup telinganya._

 _"Hei bung! Sudahlah, kita hanya perlu membunuh anak itu. Bukan bocah tengik ini!" Pria kekar itu menatap temannya tajam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sosok itu sambil berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Ish!" desis Tae Hyung,_

 _"BOS ADA POLISI DATANG!" seru Pria berambut gimbal didepan gang, Pria kekar itu nampak kaget kemudian menatap tajam kearah Tae Hyung._

 _"KEPARAT KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" serunya,_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _Tae Hyung memejamkan matanya kuat kuat saat pria itu lagi lagi menendang perutnya hingga ia terbatuk._

 _"Hei bung! Ayolah kita pergi dari sini sebelum polisi itu datang!" ujar pria berbaju kuning yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya kemudian mereka berlari kearah yang berlawanan dari suara sirine mobil polisi berasal, sedangkan pria kekar itu kembali memandang Tae Hyung geram,_

 _"Lihat saja, jika aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua. kalian akan ku kirim ke Neraka."_

 _Kemudian lelaki itu berlari mengejar teman temannya,_

 _Tae Hyung benghela nafas lega kemudian membuka kedua matanya, ia mencoba berdiri meski akhirnya terjatuh lagi. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam ulu hatinya saat ini._

 _Matanya menatap sosok itu yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya, kemudian Tae Hyung menghampirinya dengan langkah yang tertatih._

 _"Semua baik baik saja, kau tidak usah takut.." Tae Hyung menepuk Pundak Sosok itu, Sosok itu mendongak kearahnya._

 _"Ima ih.."_

 _Tae Hyung tertegun, ia menatap dalam manik hitam pekat milik sosok itu_

 _"Mau ikut denganku?" ajak Tae Hyung yang langsung mendapat tolakan dengan gelengan kepala dari sosok itu._

 _"Aku bukan orang jahat seperti mereka.."_

 _Sosok itu menatap dalam manik kecoklatan Tae Hyung_

 _"Sungguh.." ujar Tae Hyung sambil membentuk tanda V dengan jari tangannya._

•••

 _Mereka berada disebuah Cafetaria dipusat kota, Tae Hyung mengaduk ngaduk_ _ **Cappuccino Latte**_ _dimejanya sambil menatap sosok yang terlihat masih menunduk ketakukan itu_

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanya Tae Hyung mencairkan suasana, sosok itu mendongak_

 _"Jeon Jugo.."_

 _Alis Tae Hyung mengkerut_

 _"Jeon Jugo?" tanya Tae Hyung, Sosok itu menggeleng_

 _"Bolpen.." Tae Hyung mengambil tas dipunggungnya kemudian memberikan sebuah Bolpen pada sosok itu._

 _"Jeon Jung Kook?" tanya Tae Hyung memastikan saat melihat tulisan disebuah kertas kecil, Sosok yang diketahui bernama Jung Kook itu mengangguk._

 _"Nama ku Kim Tae Hyung,"_

 _Jung Kook mengangguk_

 _"Dimana Rumahmu?" tanya Tae Hyung, Lagi lagi manik hitam pekat itu menatap sendu kearah Tae Hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Jung kook menggerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah bahasa isyarat, sedangkan Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook tak mengerti_

 _"Mau ke Rumahku?" ajak Tae Hyung yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jung Kook._

 _"Baiklah, ayo!" Tae Hyung menarik tangan Jung Kook untuk mengikutinya._

"Maafkan aku, Hyung.." Pria jangkung dengan setelan seragam sekolah itu menggenggam erat tangan yang sedikit dingin itu.

"Andai pertemuan kita tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin kau akan baik baik saja.." gumamnya, ia menatap Tae Hyung miris. Seakan tak rela melihat tubuh orang yang disayanginya terbujur kaku dengan segala alat bantu ditubuhnya yang membantunya agar tetap hidup

 _Manik hitam pekat milik Jung Kook menatap kagum rumah Tae Hyung yang terlihat bagai_ _ **Istana**_ _baginya._

 _"Ayo masuk!" ajak Tae Hyung sambil menarik Tangan Jung Kook untuk mengikutinya._

 _"Selamat datang dirumahku!" sambut Tae Hyung ketika mereka masuk ke ruang utama rumah itu, Jung Kook tersenyum_

 _"Kau bisa tinggal disini." ujar Tae Hyung yang langsung membuat kedua mata Jung Kook terbelalak_

 _"Aku tinggal disini sendirian kok! Ibu dan Ayah ku adalah orang sibuk yang hanya pulang ke Rumah satu tahun sekali.." jelas Tae Hyung, Jung Kook menatap Ragu ke arah Tae Hyung._

 _"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Anggaplah aku ini kakak kandungmu sendiri!" ujar Tae Hyung sambil tersenyum_

 _"Terima kasih.."_

 _"Eh?"_

•••

 _Suasana kelas yang ricuh itu seketika menjadi hening saat seorang guru bergender Pria dengan perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dan berkumis tebal serta berambut keputihan itu memasuki kelas diikuti Jung Kook dibelakangnya._

 _"Selamat pagi anak anak!" sapa Guru itu,_

 _"Selamat pagi Guru Park!" seru seluruh murid membuat Guru Park menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dibibirnya yang mulai keriput_

 _"Guru, perkenalkan lah murid baru itu!" seru seorang Lelaki yang duduk di jajaran bangku paling belakang yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari seluruh murid dikelas_

 _"Oh maafkan aku anak anak, aku bahkan hampir lupa untuk mengenalkan anggota baru dikelas ini." ujar Guru Park yang langsung memecah gelak tawa di dalam kelas._

 _"Perkenalkan, Ini adalah Jeon Jung Kook. dia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah di Incheon High School, tolong buat dia nyaman berada dikelas ini." tutur Guru Park, Jung Kook tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju bangku-nya yang berada dijajaran paling belakang disebelah jendela ketika Guru Park menyuruhnya._

 _"Hai, aku Jun Hong! Salam kenal Jung Kook.."_

 _Jung Kook menatap Pria jangkung yang duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum_

 _"Saam nal.."_

 _Jun Hong tertegun menatap Jung Kook dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak_

 _"Kkau.."_

 _Jung Kook mengangguk sebelum Jun Hong selesai berbicara_

"Aku punya teman bernama Jun Hong, Hyung.. Dia sangat baik, dan selalu membelaku.." gumam Jung Kook, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap wajah tampan yang terdiam kaku didepannya

 _"Jangan ganggu temanku!"_

 _Jung Kook menatap Jun Hong dengan tatapan sendunya, sedangkan Jun Hong menatap kerumunan lelaki yang berada didekat Jung Kook tajam_

 _"Hahhaha kau memiliki teman bisu, Choi Jun Hong? Lucu sekali," cibir lelaki jangkung bermata sipit itu_

 _"Diam kau, Kim Jiwon!" seru Jun Hong sambil meremas kerah baju Jiwon_

 _ **BRAKK**_

 _Jiwon memandang sinis wajah Jun Hong yang berada beberapa centi dari wajahnya, ia meringis kecil ketika merasakan sakit dibagian punggungnya akibat terbentur loker_

 _"Berani mengganggu temanku, kubunuh kau_ _ **keparat**_ _!" ancam Jun Hong dengan penuh tekanan, ia menghempaskan kerah baju Jiwon yang sedari diremasnya hingga tersungkur kelantai_

 _"Ayo, Jung Kook!" Jun Hong menarik tangan Jung Kook untuk ikut dengannya.,_

" _Kenapa berhenti?" Jun Hong mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jung Kook yang tiba tiba berhenti,_

" _eapa aa oang jaat I unia?" tanya Jung Kook, Jun Hong menaikkan sebelah alinya kemudian menjentrikkan jarinya,_

" _aku mengerti! Jadi begini, coba kau pikirkan, tak akan ada orang pintar tanpa orang bodoh. Pun sama halnya, tidak akan ada orang jahat tanpa adanya orang baik. Mereka sebenarnya baik, hanya saja ego mereka terlalu besar sehingga mereka enggan berbuat baik.." ujar Jun hong, Jung kook tak bergeming, pikirannya masih melayang mencari inti perkataan Jun Hong._

•••

 _Jung Kook duduk dibangku taman sekolah sendirian, ia menatap hamparan awan dan langit biru_

 _ **Annyeonghaseyo Jung Kook-ie!**_

 _ **Cepat angkat Telponku~**_

 _Jung Kook terperajat ketika suara itu terdengar lalu merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil sebuah benda persegi empat panjang berwarna hitam_

 _ **"Kau sedang apa?"**_

 _Jung Kook tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Khas milik Tae Hyung_

 _ **"Biar ku tebak! Sekarang hari senin pukul 11, kau pasti sedang berada di taman sekolah! Benarkan?"**_

 _Jung Kook tertawa ketika mendengar tebakan Tae Hyung yang tak meleset_

 _"_ _ **Berhenti tertawa! Coba jangan kabur saat pelajaran matematika, itu tidak baik! Aku akan memarahimu jika nilai matematikamu jelek!"**_

 _Ancaman Tae Hyung langsung membuat Jung Kook berhenti tertawa_

 _ **"Aku punya hadiah untukmu, cepatlah pulang. Bye!"**_

 _Pip_

 _Jung Kook memandang Layar Smartphone-nya, kemudian mengusap Wallpapernya_

 _"Hyung..."_

•••

 _Jung Kook memandang gembira benda digenggamannya_

 _"Itu adalah dairy, kau harus menuliskan semua kisahmu didalamnya. Berjanjilah padaku!"_

 _Jung Kook mengangguk mantap_

 _"Dan ini adalah Mp3, aku telah memasukkan daftar lagu yang easy listening untukmu. Jaga baik baik!"_

Jung Kook menggenggam erat benda ditangannya

"Hyung, cepatlah buka matamu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa berbicara, aku tidak takut dan sekarang aku bisa bernyanyi!"

 _"Nyanyikan lagu indah untukku?" gumam Tae Hyung ketika membaca tulisan di dairy Jung Kook._

 _"Lagu?" Tae Hyung melirik kearah Jung Kook yang menatapnya penuh harap, kemudian berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil Gitar berwarna putih_

 _"Baiklah, listen it!" perintah Tae Hyung, petikan senar gitar terdengar merdu_

 _ **swibge bwatdeon i sesangi**_

 _ **nae mamdaero gulleo gaji anheul ttae**_

 _ **honja gamdanghal su eobtneun**_

 _ **jeolmange jeom jeom muneo jigo**_

 _ **hyeon siri raneun byeog ape jakku**_

 _ **kkeutdo eobsi churag haneun ge**_

 _ **oh nan i sesangeul hechyeo**_

 _ **nagayahal bang hyangeul irheosseo**_

 _ **daeche wae wae wae**_

 _ **jeulgeoun komidi yeong hwareul bwado**_

 _ **useum daesin wae nunmuri naneunji**_

 _ **naman wae wae wae**_

 _ **gaseum hankyeon tteugeo wojineun chaeg**_

 _ **hangwoneul bwado oeroume gong gami gaji nan**_

 _ **mwongae hollin deuthae modeun**_

 _ **apeum deuri nae yaegi gati morib dwae**_

 _ **ireona han beon deo right now**_

 _ **No more pain goodbye goodbye**_

 _ **yaghaejin nal beoseo deonjigo**_

 _ **nareul igyeo naegesseo bring me back to me**_

 _ **No more cry goodbye goodbye**_

 _ **i sesangeul ttwieo neom gesseo alright Yeah~**_

 _ **`Aku tak bisa berlari sesuka hati di dunia yang kulihat dengan mudah**_

 _ **Perlahan-lahan aku hancur dalam keputusasaan yang tak bisa kuatasi sendiri**_

 _ **Aku terus menerus terjatuh di depan tembok yang disebut realita**_

 _ **Oh, aku kehilangan arah untuk keluar melewati dunia ini**_

 _ **Singkatnya, mengapa mengapa mengapa**_

 _ **Meskipun menonton film komedi yang menyenangkan**_

 _ **Mengapa aku menangis daripada tertawa?**_

 _ **Hanya aku, mengapa mengapa mengapa**_

 _ **Meskipun aku membaca sebuah buku yang membuat dadaku terbakar**_

 _ **Aku menanggapinya dalam kesendirian**_

 _ **Seperti aku memiliki semuanya**_

 _ **Rasa sakit itu larut dalam ceritaku**_

 _ **Bangunlah sekali lagi, sekarang juga**_

 _ **Tak ada lagi rasa sakit, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal**_

 _ **Aku akan membuang kelemahanku dan melawan diriku sendiri, bawa kembali padaku**_

 _ **Tak ada lagi tangisan, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal**_

 _ **Aku akan melompati dunia ini, alright yeah`**_

 _ **(**_ Song By : B.A.P - Goodbye _ **)**_

 _Jung Kook bertepuk tangan riang ketika Tae Hyung selesai bernyanyi,_

 _"Aku tahu kau bisa berbicara.."_

 _Tepuk tangan Jung Kook berhenti, tergantikan dengan tatapan kagetnya_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Itu kau bisa.."_

 _"Itu kana au beajar.."_

 _"Semangat! Kau pasti bisa! Terus lah belajar berbicara kemudian bernyanyilah untukku!"_

"Cepat bangun, Hyung.. Kini aku telah bisa berbicara! Jika kau bangun maka aku akan bernyanyi untukmu.."

Jemari dingin itu bergerak perlahan, Jung Kook terbelalak melihatnya kemudian hendak beranjak dari duduknya sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya

"Jangan.." lirih Tae Hyung lemas, Jung Kook menatapnya kaget

"Tapi Hyung!"

"Adikku sudah bisa berbicara.."

Jung Kook menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah isakkan lolos dari bibirnya

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Lukamu belum pulih, Hyung!" perintah Jung Kook tapi Tae Hyung tidak mengindahkannya

"Aku baik baik saja.." lirihnya, Jung Kook terbelalak

"Apa? Baik baik saja?! Kau bodoh, Hyung! Jika kau baik baik saja mana mungkin kau koma selama 2 bulan ini?!"

"Adik kurang ajar! Hyung-mu ini baru bangun, kenapa malah dicaci maki."

ujar Tae Hyung sembari mengusap air mata Jung Kook

"Bernyanyilah untukku, ini permintaan terakhirku.." lanjutnya, Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bernyanyi jika itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu aku tidak akan memenuhinya!" tolak Jung Kook dengan air mata yang berderai

"Setidaknya, penuhi permintaanku! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji!"

Jung Kook mengangguk kemudian mengambil Gitar yang sedari tadi bersarang di pojok Ruangan

"Baiklah, Listen it!" ujar Jung Kook membuat Tae Hyung tersenyum.

Jung Kook memetik senar gitar perlahan, menciptakan alunan merdu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti terhanyut

 _ **One two three**_

 _ **Neon nareul tteonatjiman**_

 _ **Eodingaeseo neoui sumsoriga deullyeowa**_

 _ **Tto dasi four five six**_

 _ **Ppalgan nunmuri naeryeowa**_

 _ **Nareul andeon neoui hyanggiga geuripda**_

Jung Kook berhenti bernyanyi,

"Kenapa?" tanya Tae Hyung bingung

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Tidak akan, sekarang bernyanyi lah kembali.."

Jung Kook mengangguk kemudian kembali bernyanyi dengan air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari pelupuknya

 _ **Nareul wihan geora haetdeon neoui mal**_

 _ **Geojitmalcheoreom chagapge doraseotdeon**_

 _ **Neoneun wae**_

 _ **Neoneun wae you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re gone away**_

 _ **Come back home**_

 _ **Can you come back home**_

 _ **Chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro**_

 _ **Come back home**_

 _ **Can you come back home**_

 _ **Modeun apeumeun dwiro hae**_

 _ **Yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke**_

 _ **Now you gotta do what you gotta do**_

 _ **(**_ _Song By : 2NE1 - Come Back Home)_

Tepuk tangan lemah terdengar dari ruangan itu, Tae Hyung tersenyum sambil menatap Jung Kook.

"Hapus air matamu, adikku.."

"Aku tidak menangis!" bohong Jung Kook meski dia juga tahu bahwa Tae Hyung mengetahui tangisannya

"Keras kepala.." cibir Tae Hyung.

"Dimana Jimin?" tanya Tae Hyung tiba tiba,

"Jimin Hyung?" Jung Kook balik bertanya, Tae Hyung mengangguk

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan Kuliahnya.."

"Oh begitu.."

"Aku ingin tidur.." lirih Tae Hyung, Jung Kook menggenggam erat tangan Tae Hyung

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh Tidur!" ujar Jung Kook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. Aku menyayangimu, Hyung!"

"Aku juga, Jung Kook-ie.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." lirih Jung Kook

"Tidak akan.." ujar Tae Hyung

"Kau pembohong, Hyung!"

Tae Hyung tertegun mendengar ucapan Jung Kook,

"Hapus air matamu! Lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis, Jung Kook-ie!" ujar Tae Hyung

"Lelaki sejati bahkan lebih sering menangis, Hyung.." balas Jung Kook

"Bodoh!" cibir Tae Hyung.

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk.."

"Tidak! Jangan tidur! Aku akan bernyanyi agar kau tidak mengantuk!"

"Akan ada Jimin dan Jun Hong yang selalu menemanimu saat aku pergi, percayalah.."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mereka, aku ingin kau, Hyung!" seru Jung Kook

"Peluk aku,"

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung yang membuka kedua tangannya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Nyanyikan lagu indah, sebelum aku pergi dan tak kembali.." lirihnya tepat ditelinga Jung Kook.

"Hyung.. Hiks, Hyung.. Aku.. Aku tidak kuat, Hiks.." ujar Jung Kook terisak

"Bernyanyilah.."

Jung Kook mengangguk, kemudian bernyanyi ditengah isakkannya.

 **I'm so tired of being here**

 _Aku sangat letih berada di sini_

 **Suppressed by all my childish fears**

 _Tertekan oleh ketakutanku yang kekanak-kanakan_

 **And if you have to leave**

 _Dan jika kau harus pergi_

 **I wish that you would just leave**

 _Kuharap engkau pergi saja_

 **'Cause your presence still lingers here**

 _Karena kehadiranmu masih berbekas di sini_

 **And it won't leave me alone**

 _Dan bayangmu takkan meninggalkanku_

"Hyung.." Jung Kook berhenti bernyanyi

"Uhm?"

"Jangan Tinggalkan aku.." bisik Jung Kook parau

 **These wounds won't seem to heal**

 _Luka ini takkan pernah sembuh_

 **This pain is just too real**

 _Rasa sakit ini memang nyata_

 **There's just too much that time cannot erase**

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa dihapuskan oleh waktu_

"Aku akan bernyanyi bersamamu dibagian ini.." ujar Tae Hyung, Jung Kook mengangguk

 **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

 _Saat kau menangis, kan kuseka semua air matamu_

 **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

 _Saat kau ingin teriak, kan kuusir semua ketakutanmu_

 **I held your hand through all of these years**

 _Kugenggam tanganmu sepanjang tahun ini_

 **But you still have all of me**

 _Namun kau masih memiliki diriku_

"Terima kasih.." gumam Tae Hyung, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Jung Kook, begitupun sebaliknya

Hiks Hiks

"Jangan menangis, Hyung.." ujar Jung Kook ketika mendengar isakkan Tae Hyung

"Aku tidak menangis, aku kan lelaki sejati.." bela Tae Hyung, Jung Kook tersenyum kecut.

"Dasar.." cibirnya

"Aku benar benar mengantuk.."

"Tidurlah, Hyung.."

Tae Hyung mengangguk

"Meski ragamu tidak melindungiku lagi, tapi Roh mu pasti akan selalu bersamaku, kan?"

"Itu pasti.."

Perlahan pelukan erat itu terlepas, Jung Kook tak bergeming masih tetap setia pada posisinya dipelukan Tae Hyung.

"Hyung.."

Tiada jawaban, Jung Kook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasa ngilu menyelimuti seluruh Tubuhnya,

Hiks

Hiks

Isakkan itu kembali lolos dari bibirnya, air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan akhirnya melesat membasahi Pipinya

"Sebuah kalimat yang tak sempat aku ucapkan padamu, Hyung. Umm, Aku Mencintaimu.."

•••

 _ **Tae Hyung turun dari motor putih kesayangannya, ia melepaskan helmnya.**_

 _ **"Hei kau!"**_

 _ **Tae Hyung tertegun kemudian berbalik**_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **Tae Hyung terjungkal ketika tiba tiba mendapat pukulan tepat di dadanya**_

 _ **"Akh.." ringis Tae Hyung, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.**_

 _ **"Kalian lagi.." lanjut Tae Hyung**_

 _ **"Masih ingat rupanya.." cibir pria berambut gimbal**_

 _ **"Kau kemana kan Jeon Jung Kook?!"**_

 _ **bentak Pria yang dulu pernah memukulinya**_

 _ **"Jeon Jung Kook? Siapa dia?"**_

 _ **"Bocah tengik! Jangan sembunyikan dia dari kami!"**_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _ **Tae Hyung memejamkan matanya ketika perutnya ditendang**_

 _ **"Dimana Jeon Jung Kook?!" tanya Pria itu, lagi.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu!"**_

 _ **"Dasar keras kepala!"**_

 _ **PRAKK**_

 _ **Pria berambut gimbal itu menggulingkan motor Tae Hyung.**_

 _ **"YAKKK!" teriak Tae Hyung geram, Ia berlari kearah pria berambut gimbal itu sembari melayangkan serangannya.**_

 _ **"Ish!" desis pria berambut gimbal itu kemudian mendorong Tae Hyung.**_

 _ **DORRR**_

 _ **Tae Hyung tertegun ketika suara Tembakan itu terdengar, ia melirik Dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mengotori baju kemeja putihnya kemudian ambruk ke tanah.**_

 _ **"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak pria yang dulu memukuli Tae Hyung.**_

 _ **"Misi kita adalah untuk membunuh Jeon Jung Kook, sesuai keinginan Direktur Cho! Bukan membunuh bocah tengik ini!"**_

 _ **Pria berambut gimbal itu tak bergeming. ia menjatuhkan Pistol ditangannya kemudian merogoh Saku celananya, mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna merah**_

 _ **"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Pria berambut gimbal itu, Tae Hyung meringis**_

 _ **"Ini adalah ponsel." lanjutnya**_

 _ **"BODOH! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Temannya yang lain.**_

 _ **"Kau akan memanggil polisi?!" tanya Pria yang dulu memukuli Tae Hyung.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak ingin dipenjara tapi aku masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab.." jawab Pria gimbal itu, teman temannya memandangnya bingung**_

 _ **"Polisi, disini terjadi kecelakaan. Cepat selamatkan korban, sekarang ia sedang sekarat." ujarnya sembari melirik Tae Hyung**_

 _ **PIP**_

 _ **Pria gimbal itu mengakhiri panggilannya lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya**_

 _ **"Ayo kita pergi!" serunya, kemudian menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam**_

 _ **Tae Hyung meringis pilu saat merasakan tubuhnya bagai dihujami ribuan jarum**_

 _ **"Aku tidak akan mati, aku tidak akan mati. Aku hanya akan pergi setelah mendengar suara Jung Kook.." gumamnya lemah**_

 _ **"Jung Kook-ie, aku mencintaimu.." lirih Tae Hyung sebelum akhirnya menutup mata**_

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
